All Things Come to an End
by StarInHeaven1014
Summary: TXG Gabriella looked into Troy’s blue eyes, his precious blue eyes, and for the first time since their breakup, she actually saw someone looking back.


**All Things Come to an End**

**Author's Note: Yes, its true…yet another oneshot coming from Yours truly. And this one, I believe, is written pretty well, but I'm just not too sure I'm fond of the whole concepts. But whatever, because its your opinion that counts, so please review! **

**Summary: **Gabriella looked into Troy's blue eyes, his precious blue eyes, and for the first time since their break-up, she actually saw someone looking back.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. 'Cept the plot line.

**

* * *

**

**All Things Come to an End**

_Ew…_She twisted a lock of dark hair around her finger, the pressure cutting off the circulation in her nail bed. But as she sat there at the lunch table, her eyes full of fire and annoyance, Gabriella just grimaced.

"You know, they're gonna start to think you're some sort of psycho killer or something, I mean, with you just staring at them like that all the time…" a dark skinned beauty set her tray down at the table, followed by a casual looking boy with curly hair bushing from his head. He just nodded in Gabriella's direction and sat close to the girl.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and placed her IPod down on the table.

"Good god Gab, Tay's right. One of these days you're just going to have to get over the fact that you still lo-."

Gabriella cut off the boy, "Don't even say it," she rose from her seat and pointed her finger dejectedly at him. "Uh," grabbing her things, the girl quickly glared down at her friend and the boy, before storming off in the opposite direction.

The sad thing was that as she rushed down the hall, her red-Dorothy-ballet flats pounding on the tile, she knew Chad was right. Those whom she had been staring at, their names though she hated to even think them, Clara and Troy, were East High School's most adorable couple and most hated pair. Well, at least by Gabriella that is. Ever since the beginning of senior year…

She had been in love. With Troy. Yep, _the _Troy. As in Troy and Clara. As in, whom she hated with her whole heart.

Things had changed since when she and Troy had met at the ski lodge over winter break of Junior year. Though it would be one year from that exact date in nearly two weeks, Gabriella hated to remember that night…when she had fallen in love with him. But she had grown too stubborn to admit it: to admit that used to be in love with him…or that she still was.

Gabriella hurried down the hall, frightened to think about it all, frightened to think that those tears that had collected inside of her were so close to coming out and showing everybody what she had been hiding. It pained her inside to see him so happy, and her so…so not what she was. Sure, Taylor and Chad still talked to her, but that was simply because Taylor forced Chad to do so, and if it hadn't been so Gabriella was sure Chad would be doing just as Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, and Jason were all doing, which was ignoring her. Only Kelsi still smiled at her in the hallways.

It was all because of that night…when she and Troy had fought…

**Flashback.**

_The wind was cool, the summer breeze pushing back her dark hair as she folded the red and white checkered table cloth. Humming 'America the Beautiful' to herself, she placed the tablecloth on the picnic table, picking up the used sparkler sticks as well. The yard was dark for it must have been nearly midnight, and the Fourth of July feeling still hung in the air. No body was left in the Bolton's backyard, just Gabriella._

_Glancing around for Troy, Gabriella picked up a few more empty cups and tossed them into the nearby trash can. The party she had helped him-and his mom-throw for the new Seniors had been a blast…Well, other than the few party crashers from the West High basketball team. Sighing and putting her hands on her hips, she wandered throughout the backyard, scrounging for any more trash._

_There wasn't any…well, except for a loose party crasher._

_His hair was a mess, and he seemed drunk, for he wandered throughout the neighbor's yard aimlessly, a plastic cup in his hand. His eyes were cloudy as he neared her, and she backed away, slightly frightened. Pulling up as much courage as he could, she finally spoke, "You were supposed to leave a while ago," she glared at him, but he just smirked, continuing to near her. _

"_Hey d'ere shweethearrt," he slurred, tossing the cup into a few nearby bushes. _

"_Please go home," she backed away farther, praying Troy would show up any moment. But the boy just walked toward her faster, stumbling slightly. "Please!" she shouted, her feet hurrying faster as she retreated backwards._

"_Comee, herer…" he rushed at her faster, grabbing her head and pulling her closer to him. She fought to back away, but he wrapped his arms around her, his basketball strength keeping her close to him. _

_She tried to scream but he put his hand over her mouth forcefully, a glint of evil in his cloudy gray eyes. "Kishh mee," he smashed his lips into hers, and she felt the sting and taste of alcohol on her lips as she screamed inwardly. But he had a great hold on her, and she couldn't pull away. _

_It was the worst two minutes of her entire life…well, at that moment at least._

_For Troy, a full garbage bag in his hands, had stepped out of the sliding doors, his eyes now set on Gabriella and her attacker. However, an awful expression had crossed his face, and he scowled. Gabriella however couldn't hear the sliding door open, and suddenly a loud voice boomed throughout the yard, yelling, "I told you to get out of here!" And then suddenly, the West High party crasher pushed her away, and somehow hiding his drunken state, he pulled his hands away._

"_She was all over me dude!" And then he turned and ran, stumbling slightly as he exited the yard._

"_Troy!" she rushed over to him, tears stinging her eyes. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she let the tears fall from her face. However, she soon noticed he wasn't hugging her back. "Troy?" she looked up at him and saw him glaring straight ahead. After he didn't answer, she tried again, "Troy?" _

"_What?" he spit, pulling away from her. Frightened, she took a step backward. She had never seen him like this, his eyes so full of disgust._

"_What's wrong?" she questioned, tears still falling from her eyes. _

"_What's wrong? Yeah, nothing…except for the fact that I just saw my girlfriend kissing another guy!" he fired, his eyes flaming and the look on his face full of such anger that Gabriella felt herself fall apart inside. _

"_Troy! He kissed me!"_

"_Gabi, I saw what I saw! Please…I can't believe you did this Gabs!" _

"_Troy, why can't you just believe me?! I'm your girlfriend, you're supposed to believe me, not some West High basketball player!" she could feel the tears sting her cheeks, and she prayed this all would stop soon._

_But it didn't._

"_Gabriella," he sighed, "I can't be with you anymore."_

_She shrunk back. Why was he doing this to her? Why wasn't he believing her? Tears falling from her eyes monotonously, burning her cheeks, Gabriella did her best to stay strong. She found herself, though she couldn't believe it, telling herself she didn't want to be with a guy who would believe anybody else other than her._

"_Fine."_

_Troy nodded, anger still in his eyes, and he turned and picked up the garbage bag, and walked back into the house._

_And Gabriella left._

**End Flashback. **

After that, nothing was ever the way it used to be. Troy had obviously told everyone of the event, getting them on his side. Gabriella hadn't even tried winning them back, and she came to terms with watching her old friends, Troy, and Clara all sitting at their old table, minus her and Taylor, and every other day Chad. It always killed her inside…seeing them all together and her just being thrown out of the loop. It made her hate Troy…well, kind of hate him. Deep down she knew that could never happen, but she still faked it.

And then, only about two days after their break up, Troy had gotten together with Clara, a blonde cheerleader that was classified as 'perfect'. Sure, she was considered popular, and Gabriella herself had even met her a few times before she dated Troy…when things were normal. Her bleached blonde locks were always styled perfectly, and she had, after beginning to date Troy and her profile had boosted, obtained the best designer duds in the school…even better than Sharpay.

Gabriella at first had been surprised that the cheerleader who wasn't the lead of the pack was all of a sudden Troy's girlfriend, the girl with the highest profile in the school, and Sharpay's idol.

Everything was definitely different.

The cool air met her face and pushed her dark locks away from her eyes. She hadn't really thought about where she was going, and having ended up here, of all places wasn't necessarily the best thing to have happened. But still…she didn't want to go back down and face everyone, especially Troy and Clara.

The roof top garden was full of memories, those of which she definitely didn't want to look head on. But as she set her bag down on the bench and looked out at the view, she pushed away the thoughts of previous times she had been up there…with him. All she did was pray that-

"Gabriella?" his voice was harsher than she had ever heard it.

She turned quickly, "Sorry Troy…I'll-I'll be g-going…" she reached for her bag, the tears stinging her eyes. She braced herself for them to stream down her cheeks, and she scrunched up her features, praying the creases would hide her tears. But at once, she felt an odd sensation swarm her, and sniffed, a look of determination suddenly crossing her face. "Actually," she paused, facing Troy for the first time in a while.

"It's a free country, Troy. There's no need for me to leave." She stood up to her full height, though Troy still towered above her. He just stared at her, his eyes blank.

With a nod he turned and looked out over the staircase, not even spitting anything back in Gabriella's direction. This stunned the small girl, and with a gentle sigh, moved closer to him, resting her elbows on the railing and putting her chin in her hands. "I'm sorry," she muttered, looking down, "I shouldn't have come up here; I mean…I guess I should've realized you still come up here…"

"I don't."

She nodded slightly, "Hmm…well…I guess it's just a coincidence that we both came up here on the same day…at the same time," she hinted a grin and tried to make eye contact with him, but then stopped. What was she doing? For some strange reason all of a sudden she was trying to get him to smile at her…for things to be the way they used to.

He didn't respond, and she wondered why she had ever even had talked to him in the first place. But for some reason completely unknown to her, she found herself still talking to him, "Why did you come up here, Troy?" she questioned him, silently pleading that she had never done so. God…for some reason she hadn't been able to help herself from asking him the question that had been on her mind. He had always done that to her…made her open up like that. It had once been a good thing…but now, she wasn't sure.

At first he didn't answer. He simply walked over to the bench and sat down, his blue sweater-covered elbows resting on his dark jean-covered knees. His tanned hands rubbed his face gently as he leaned over, seemingly in thought. Gabriella turned to face him, tilting her head slightly to the side, her deep brown curls cascading down her shoulders. She could see him glance up at her for a moment, before looking down and finally speaking, "Felt like it I guess."

Gabriella sighed, her eyes finding a spot behind him as she inched nearer to him, seemingly afraid of the boy in front of her. With a gentle glance toward him, she sat down on the bench beside Troy, biting her lip. And then suddenly, he was talking, "Well, why are you here?"

She nodded slightly, looking away from his piercing gaze. Biting down hard on her lip, she ransacked her brain for an excuse. But he interrupted her thoughts, "Gabriella, would you please stop biting your lip? It's seriously turning white." She let go of the pressure suddenly, the habit she had so often used while thinking disappearing from her features. With a blush, she turned away from him, hiding both the disappointment from his bluntness, and her excitement from him remembering her habit.

"I-um," she started, gulping as she faced him, "I came up here because…" she felt a pit in her stomach. She had to lie… "I felt like it too."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Well, you were lying before too."

"…"

With a slight victory sigh, Gabriella closed her eyes and bit down on her lip once more. She could feel his eyes on her, but she also felt that he obviously had nothing to say, for she could feel his gaze be lifted as he leaned back on the bench. "Gabi, would you please just stop with the lip?" she looked at him and watched as he rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to one of the carts full of plants, and he gently fiddled with the leaves. Gabriella stayed put.

"Troy…" she started, but he turned around suddenly, his gaze boring into her.

"What Gabi?" he spat, his eyes blazing and his chest heaving. Worriedly, she stood up and walked over to him, staying a couple of feet in front of him, she twisted the ring on her finger with anticipation.

"Troy…what's wrong…I-I…I thought we were actually kind of um-um getting somewhere…" she sniffed slightly, her eyes becoming glossy.

"Where were we getting, uh? Getting to the place where I go watch my girlfriend kiss, with a passion I might add, some random guy?" he spat furiously, his hands forming fists of anger as he glared at Gabriella. She suddenly felt weak, and with a groan of frustration, she released a few fresh tears that gently cascaded down her face, stinging her cheeks.

"God Troy! Bring it up again why don't you!?! But you know what, there's a truth behind it, and I don't think you deserve to know it," she fired, her vision becoming blurred as the tears streamed down her tanned cheeks. With a sob, she gave him another glare before grabbing her bag and turning to leave.

But Troy wasn't finished, "The truth! Gabriella, I saw the truth!" His voice had risen significantly since the argument had started, and now Gabriella prayed no one would advance up the steps to the roof top. She still needed to officially put him in his place. With yet another sigh, she spun around, her eyes blazing.

"Oh, but you didn't. You didn't see the truth Troy. I was there…I was the one you were supposed to believe! I was your girlfriend for goodness sake!" the anger and frustration had erupted with in her, and she felt as if she could just push him off of the roof top at the present moment. However, Troy was silent, his blue eyes looking down at the cement floor.

"Did you know he was drunk, Troy? Wait…of course you wouldn't know, cause he'd already gotten rid of his cup before you came out side. Oh, and after he so graciously chased me and grabbed me, he smashed his face into mine. Yep, I'm almost positive that you didn't know any of that. 'Cause, oh yeah…you wouldn't believe me!" she breathed heavily, her shoulders shaking as she watched him, waiting to see some sort of reaction.

Troy's mouth hung open slightly, his lip quivering as if he was about to say something. But she wasn't going to take, "No, Troy. I don't care if you still don't believe me. But I've never lied to you before…and I don't see how you could think I'd lie about something like this. Gosh Troy, I love you!" Uh oh. Her hand quickly flew to her mouth, and with a step backward, she felt her head go light. Her vision was blurry. With a deep breath she relaxed herself, though it barely helped.

Gabriella looked into Troy's blue eyes, his precious blue eyes, and for the first time since their break-up, she actually saw someone looking back.

Finally she noticed the wet, warm, salty tear marks on her cheeks, and with a wipe of her hand, she turned away from Troy, not being able to look at him any longer. With a shaky sigh, she glanced backward, expecting to see him those few feet away from her, looking the exact same way he had before. But that thought was shattered as she found him standing right there, the tip of her nose touching his chest. Startled, she jumped back ward slightly.

And then he spoke, his voice soft and quiet, the exact opposite of his yelling, "Um, I came up here because I just broke up with Clara." This was a statement; Gabriella didn't respond.

"I guess something inside of me told me to…I-I didn't know why," he sighed, his blue eyes finding her brown orbs, "Until now, I guess." A grin tugged on the corner of his lip as he spoke.

Gabriella was speechless.

"Um…I'm sorry, Gabi. God…" he ran a hand through his sandy hair, his eyes finding a spot on the leave-strewn cement. "You must think I'm such a jerk…I didn't listen to you, and I believed a West High Knight for God's sake!" his voice was strong and confident, and Gabriella begged to hear more. "I got most of our friends to go against you…and, to make matters worse, which at the moment should be impossible, I…I hurt you…" his voice grew quiet, and once again, his eyes found hers.

The tears in her eyes stung from the new tears, and with a gentle sigh, she closed her eyes. "Troy…I-I…I don't know…"

"Oh, Gabi, god, you seriously don't have to forgive me…I was probably the biggest jerk in the entire world…"

"You got that right," she spoke up, a tiny grin on her pink lips.

His lips curled into a smile as he continued, "So…I understand if you don't want to forgive me…"

A silence then ensued, and Gabriella tossed thoughts to and from her mind. God, part of her…her heart…told her to forgive him. Become friends with him. Maybe even become more that friends with him…But then of course there was the ever-present thought of the fact that he hurt her…badly. And now, in what seemed like a moment's time, she had told him the truth, and now he wanted to be forgiven. She wasn't sure if hurt that had lasted for so long could be healed in such a short amount of time.

"Troy?" she looked up at him just in time to see his face light up. With a slight grin and a glance downward, she took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how she was going to do this.

A tear, tiny and sparkling, rolled down her cheek as she looked up at him, into those pools of blue. And she realized how much she had missed him, how much she had hated to hate him, how much she loved him. "I-," but obviously her smile said it all, and gently and gingerly he pressed his lips to hers, in a soft and sweet manner.

She melted into his lips, smiling through the kiss. Relishing the taste of his lips on hers, she pulled away slightly, finishing her sentence, "…forgive you." He grinned.

"Good," he spoke gently, like the way he used to. Tightening his grip on her waist, he pulled her into a wanted hug. "I've missed you Gabi."

"I missed you too," she mumbled into his chest, her fingers playing gently with the fibers of his sweater. He laughed, pulling away from her. "Um," his face suddenly became more sullen, and the creases on his face from laughing faded. "I want you to know Gabi…that I uh- I still love you. I never stopped."

Gabriella felt her breath hitch in her throat- something it always had done when he told her he loved her. The feeling of warmth engulfed her, and she smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

Yeah, cheesy, fluffy, whatever. Now press that little button down there, type some pretty words, and review. 


End file.
